TNF is a cytokine that can stimulate synovial cells to produce collagenase and PGF2, and is involved in the induction of matrix metalloproteinases, and is hypothesized to contribute to rheumatoid arthritis. RO45-2081(STNFR-IgG) is a recombinant molecule that includes the soluble extracellular portion of human TNF binding capacity and a long half-life. The current proposal will evaluate the safety and efficacy of 3 RO45-2081 infusions given at monthly intervals randomly assigned RA patients at UCLA.(80 pts. studied at 4 sites in the U.S.)